KTN
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Apa kejadian yang paling berkesan dalam hubungan ShikaTema? K-T-N? Apa itu? Apa semacam deklarasi perang antar Konoha-Suna? Hm,,, semoga saja bukan... Merepotkan!/canon  RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>... Kipas-Terbang-Nyangkut (K-T-N) ...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sore hari di Konoha terlihat sangat tenang. Angin sore menyapu ke segala penjuru negeri api itu. Dan… di sebuah hutan yang banyak dikelilingi oleh para rusa, di bawah sebuah pohon yang berdaun rindang tampak sepasang kaum Hawa dan Adam tengah duduk bersantai sambil memandangi para rusa yang berlarian di hadapan mereka.

Si gadis _blonde_ yang dikuncir empat itu terlihat sangat terhibur dengan tingkah para rusa, sementara si pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu terlihat sangat bosan dan mengantuk. Sang pria—kembali—menguap lalu berbaring di sebelah sang gadis yang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon.

Sang gadis berdecak kesal dan mendelik pada sang pria yang akan memejamkan matanya itu. "Hei, bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan tidur," serunya tegas dengan nada angkuh.

"Aku ngantuk," sahut Shikamaru malas tanpa membuka matanya. Ia malah sibuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Dasar tukang tidur," ejek Temari kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul rambut nanas pria itu dengan kipas besarnya. Huh, sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha—meski untuk misi—pada kencan pertama mereka—yang dihitung dari sebulan lalu mereka jadian ketika acara penembakan saat ia pulang—malah ditinggal tidur. Dasar pemalas tak romantis.

"Merepotkan," kata-kata khas itu selalu meluncur dari bibir pemuda Nara itu, membuat gadis _blonde_ kuncir empat itu semakin gondok.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Diamlah Temari, aku mau tidur," komentar Shikamaru malas sambil membelakangi kekasihnya itu yang kini tengah mengalami kekesalan stadium akhir.

"Lalu, aku akan menjagamu tidur?" tanya Temari kesal.

"Kau bisa ikut tidur juga."

Betapa semakin gondoknya hati Temari mendengar jawaban santai dari Shikamaru. "Dasar," gerutunya pelan.

Lima detik berlalu, tak ada sahutan dari Shikamaru. Malah yang terdengar suara dengkuran yang lumayan keras, membuat puncak kepala Temari yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh empat tanduk kini bertambah menjadi tujuh.

"Hei bocah, bangunlah!" perintah Temari kesal dengan suara tegasnya yang melengking. Dengan paksa ia membuat tubuh Shikamaru menjadi duduk.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk Temari. Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

"_Cry baby_," ejek Temari datar. Sontak mata terpejam Shikamaru membuka lebar. Ia tak suka panggilan itu, ia sudah dewasa. Sekarang saja usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, meski masih di bawah sang kekasih yang tua tiga tahun darinya. Tapi tetap ia tak suka. Lagipula ia tak cengeng, itu dulu.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu," komentar Shikamaru datar. Tapi tak berselang lama, karena ekspresi malasnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi ia kembali menguap lebar. Temari tentu semakin kesal.

"Hey, _cry baby_!" teriak Temari kesal.

_Iris teal_ Temari membulat ketika dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendorong tubuh rampingnya dan menindihnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru, ka-kau ma-mau apa?" tanya Temari gugup. Wajah Shikamaru terlihat datar dan serius, membuatnya merinding.

"_Let's see who's the cry baby now_," kata-kata itu semakin membuat sang gadis Suna merinding hebat. Pasalnya hembusan nafas hangat sang pemilik marga Nara itu menerpa wajahnya.

_Glek…_

Gadis Suna itu panik setengah mati ketika wajah kekasihnya yang brondong itu mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Dekat…

Sedikit lagi…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin sedikit lagi…

Dan…

.

.

.

"MEREPOTKAN!"

Sebuah teriakan meluncur sukses dari bibir Shikamaru—

_Cling…_

—dan diiringi dengan sosoknya yang terbang menjauh lalu tersangkut entah kemana. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Temari kesal setelah menutup kipas super besarnya. Setelah berbenah diri, ia pulang ke kediaman Nara dengan tangan mengepal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Setelah melewati semua rintangan—restu dari duo Sabaku. Setelah menghadapi setiap kejadian-kejadian konyol yang mendera—kipas-terbang-nyangkut. Pasangan kekasih yang terkenal antar Konoha-Suna akan perbedaan drastis wataknya itu pun menikah pada musim semi di Konoha. Pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan meriah, semua orang tampak bersuka cita.

Selama pesta pernikahan Shikamaru tetap memasang tampang mengantuknya, ia terlihat bosan. Sementara Temari terlihat berapi-api karena kesal. Seandainya ia sekarang tak mengenakan gaun super ketat dan sangat menyusahkan ini, ia jamin sekarang pria pemalas yang belum berumur satu jam menjadi suaminya itu pasti sudah ia kipas-terbang-nyangkut.

Sementara para undangan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berharap pasangan baru itu bisa tabah dan tegar dalam mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga menuju keselamatan dunia-akhirat.

**#**

Sebulan dari pernikahan, Temari tampak frustasi dengan sikap Shikamaru. Pasalnya suaminya itu sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh dirinya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Setelah bertekad membulatkan tekadnya lalu dibulatkan lagi, tekadnya pun matang. Dengan berbekal tekad yang matang dan maknyos, putri Suna yang sudah berganti gelar menjadi ratu rusa itu pun bertanya pada sang raja rusa cara membuat anak rusa, ralat... alasan mengapa sang suami mengacuhkan dirinya yang cantik dan super _sexy_ ini—narsis.

"Shika," panggilnya pada sang suami yang tengah tiduran di tempat tidur karena kebetulan Konoha sedang dilanda libur musim bulan madu—pasalnya sudah tercatat hampir seratus pasangan _Kunoichi_ dan _Shinobi_ menikah massal. Termasuk Sasuke Uchiha—yang sudah resmi bertobat—dan Sakura Haruno, Tenten-Neji Hyugga, Ino Yamanaka-Sai, dan tak ketinggalan juga sang _hokage_ baru—Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyugga—turut meramaikan acara pernikahan massal yang diadakan seminggu lalu tersebut. Benar-benar suasana pesta yang meriah.

"Apa?" sahut Shikamaru malas tanpa membuka matanya.

Temari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik sang suami dengan heran. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sang istri yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menyentuhku?"

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya, kali ini ia memasang tampang blo'on karena semakin tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan sang istri. Tampaknya otak jeniusnya masih tertidur pulas.

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah?"

Butuh waktu semenit bagi otak jeniusnya untuk mencerna maksud pertanyaan sang istri, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke ekspresi malasnya dan sang bibir berucap. "Merepotkan."

"Kau—"

_Grep..._

Rasa kesalnya hilang ketika dengan cepat Shikamaru memeluknya. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, tapi aku juga tak ingin kau kipas untuk yang kesekian kalinya," ungkap Shikamaru malas. Terbayang di benaknya adegan demi adegan kipas-terbang-nyangkut yang selalu mewarnai acara berpacaran mereka.

Salah sedikit, pasti kipas-terbang-nyangkut.

Berdebat sedikit, pasti kipas-terbang-nyangkut.

Mesum sedikit, pasti nyangkut di bulan—padahal ia hanya bermaksud bercanda, meski kalau seandainya Temari mau ia pasti senang sekali.

Hah~ bagaimana ia tak jera? Ia tak mau repot-repot dalam mencari jalan pulang atau pun jalan turun. Cukup hal itu hanya terjadi pada masa pacaran saja, jangan sampai menikah pun terjadi lagi. Mau taruh di panci mana wajahnya yang sudah malu ini?

"Kalau sekarang kan berbeda," pernyataan barusan dari Temari sanggup membuat segar pikiran jeniusnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Shikamaru dengan tampang mupeng dan langsung menindih sang istri.

.

.

.

_Prak..._

"Kenapa terjadi lagi? Merepotkan!" teriak Shikamaru menggema.

_Cling..._

"Menyebalkan! Harusnya kau mandi dulu! Dasar jorok tak romantis!" seru Temari kesal sambil menutup kipasnya dan menatap atap kamarnya yang bolong.

Ha~ Shikamaru... nasibmu memang benar-benar malang. Mendapatkan istri yang bahkan lebih ganas dan sadis dari ibumu. Sekarang... berpikirlah kembali bagaimana kau pulang? Dan, jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh dari bulan.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh?<strong>

**Gaje bener ya?**

**Humornya garing?**

**Terus...**

**Enggak nyambung, dan semua kecacatan lainnya...**

**Tapi author jangan dibakar hidup2 ya...  
><strong>

**Fic yang kupersembahkan disaat otak lagi mumet, malas, dan hang tentunya...**

**Gegegegegegege,,,  
><strong>

**Ha~**

**Tekan bawah dan tuliskan komentar kalian tentang fic gaje nan abal ini...**

**: D  
><strong>


End file.
